A Couple Of Passing Heroes
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto, a young boy who is traveling with his best friend Jen Tennyson. But barely into their adventure both he and Jen received powerful devices. Now with the ability to copy other versions of himself Naruto is going to be a passing by Hero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure King: Hello, everyone I finally got around to working on this.**_

 _ **If anyone of you know, this a Naruto x Ben 10 fic, but with some Kamen Rider Decade.**_

 _ **Unlike my other Kamen Rider fics, I'm only borrow the power that Tsukasa had which is to take…well I'll let you all read it.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the chapter and have a great day!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

A young blonde at the age of ten was watching his teacher reading her book as the last minute was ticking down. He looked back at the clock hanging on the wall, as the second hand slowly ticked closer. Sweat trickled down his face as he watched with nervousness and anxiety.

"Naruto!"

The blonde sighed knowing that he was caught as the teacher looked up from her book, "Remember that you're still a student until the bell rings." She said with a smirk.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto sighed before looking back at the window with a bored look on his face.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, an average 10 year old blonde haired boy with blue eyes and an average hater of school like all the other kids. Despite him being a genius, while he found easy, who the hell wants to spend 8 hours of the day in this place for nearly 9 months?! *Ahem* But that's his opinion. Later after this last minute is down, he is going to go around the USA with his best friend!

Just one more… stinking minute!

He looked back to the clock again and then-

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

That was it! He was free! The minute the bell rang, he zipped out of the classroom before anyone else had time to react or even realize what just happened.

"Wait a second young man!" The woman said grabbing his hoodie as he was comically stretched back into the room.

"NOOOOOOO! MY FREEDOM!" Naruto wailed.

"Look take a seat, this is serious." The woman said as Naruto nodded earnestly. "Naruto… you're going to the fifth grade next year."

"Yes," He said as the statement was true.

"But the problem is that you have almost no friends besides Tennyson." The teacher said with a sad smile. "I know it's hard being a smart kid but also a well mannered boy for your age."

"I know…" Naruto sighed.

"But you always either play those Sumo Slammer games or just studying...so here." The teacher passed him a notebook. "I want you to do make a journal and also try to do ONE thing per day, which breaks you out of your bubble."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Hey, don't look so down!" The woman said as she patted Naruto's shoulders. "You got this. You're a genius. It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"I guess,"

"Alright now you can go kiddo!" The woman ruffled his hair as she giggled. "Go have fun with your girlfriend!"

"I don't have one!" Naruto blushed after running out of the classroom. The blonde went to the bathroom as he looked at his blushing face, before shaking his head comically. "Geez, just who does she think she is, teasing me like that?" He grumbled to himself.

The blonde looked at mirror as he looked ready, "Better meet Ten-san in the car lane!"He left the room as he went outside to feel the hot air on his skin, being a house kid has its downs.

"Let me go Cash!" A young girl's voice said as Naruto's eyes widened at who it was. He rushed forward to see two guys standing in front of a young girl. She had bushy brown hair that had two pick hairclips that held her bangs in place. She wore a green shirt over a darker shade green jacket and had a green and brown skirt with the number '10' on it. Lastly she wore knee high socks and green sneakers.

"Sorry, but you're coming with me," The guy named Cash smirked. "You and I are gonna have some quality time."

"Leave me alone Cash! I swear I'll pummel you!" The girl swore as she kicked him in the shin which let him go of her wrist. She tried to make a run for it, but was caught by the second guy.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The second guy smirked.

"Hey! Jackfarts!" Naruto's voice shouted.

"What-!?" Cash started as he was hit with a water balloon! "Ugh what is this!?"

"Jen duck!" Naruto announced as he threw another water balloon.

"On it!" She said stomping on the toes on the second guy as she did a split to evade the hit! The water balloon then hit the second guy in the face before Jen made a run for it. "Nice hit!" She smiled when getting near him.

"Hurry! This way!" Naruto said, grabbing her hand before the two of them ran off.

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the heck did you do this time?"

"Uhh…I didn't do it?" Jen said as she smiled hoping her best friend wouldn't go into detail.

"You're lying. What did you do?" Naruto deadpanned.

"They made fun of you." Jen said picking at the ground with her shoe's tip. "I gave them a wedgie for calling you names behind your back."

"Jen c'mon, I'm already used to it. No need to defend me." Naruto sighed.

"But you're my best friend!"

"I don't care, Cash is a jerk!" Naruto responded as Jen still looked angry. "Look last day of school is done and we're going to hang out all summer together around the country!" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We're going to have fun."

"Yeah, you're right." Jen smiled. "Let's hope that my Grandpa didn't bring my sniveling cousin."

"Why are you and her always butting heads?" Naruto chuckled as he and Jen started to walk back to the car lane. "I thought girls are suppose to be all friendly or something."

"Well not her!"

"I think it's because you're such a tomboy." Naruto teased as Jen stuck out her tongue at him childishly. "Point proven!" He said as he saw a large white RV in the car lane. "Old man Max is here!"

The door to the RV opened to reveal an old man in his 50's with short white hair and is a heavyset person, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with orange flowers on it, denim shorts and black slippers. "Jen! Oh and Naruto!" He greeted them as Jen ran to hug her beloved grandpa.

"Grandpa!" She said sweetly squeezing the man tightly.

"Hey old man Max. How are ya?" Naruto waved.

"Good, how are your mother and father?" The old man said as patted Naruto's head.

"Same old, same old," He shrugged. "I'm surprised they're allowing me to spend summer vacation with you guys."

"Well it was your mom who did the convincing." Max scratch the back of his head, knowing the red haired woman wanted Jen and Naruto to 'blossom' their love for each other. "W-Well, come on daylights are burning." The old man said entering the RV with the two kids following him.

"I've been waiting all year for this!" Jen said excitedly, as she was going to sit down on the… "What are you doing here? What is she doing here!?"

"Well well well, if it isn't my adorable cousin." An orange haired girl said with faux happiness in her tone. She was an orange haired girl wearing a blue shirt that had a cat on the chest and also wore white jeans. She also had a blue hairclip on her hair to keep it neat.

"Shut up Gwen!"

Naruto paled as he slowly backed away using his book bag as a shield, ' _I hope this time my bag can protect me…_ ' he comically cried as Jen was fuming at the other girl in the room.

"Somebody convinced my mom that camping with you and Naruto would be a good experience for me." They all looked towards Max who tried to look innocent as he whistled to himself.

"That was Minato on that part." He muttered as the girls look at Naruto.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! MY OLD MAN SET HER UP FOR THIS?!" Naruto yelled. "I swear, I'm going to prank him hard!"

"It isn't that much of a problem is it?" Max said as the two girls look at each other. Before sighing, as they spoke out a 'No' as Max smiled. "Great."

As the car drove Naruto took a seat next to Jen as she pouted, "It's not fair, I was suppose to hang out with Grandpa and Naruto all summer…and now the Queen of girly girls is here!"

"You think I'm happy that this happened?" Gwen asked disdainfully. "I had my own calculated summer that was planned out." She said as she pulled out a sheet of paper with multi-colored boxes. "I colored coded them so I never do things two times in a row!"

"And as usual, you're meticulous as ever…" Naruto deadpanned.

"C'mon Naruto." Gwen smiled, "You know ever since we took karate classes, that we've been the perfectionist kind of people."

"Really? When did I say that? Oh wait, that's right. NEVER!"

"You tell her!" Jen said with a grin.

"Tomboy!" Gwen growled at her cousin.

"Geek!"

"Pig!"

"Nerd!"

Naruto just slowly walked to Max while taking the passenger seat, "..." He looked at Max with deadpan eyes. "I blame you and my parents for this."

"Oh don't be like that." Max said. "Besides, this is the perfect time for you three to try and actually get along with each other."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Jen, "Yeah…since next year I have to move…" he said quietly.

"What was that?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just excited that I can cook for you and the girls this summer!" Naruto said with big smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

It was started to get dark as the group stopped at a campsite, Naruto was playing with Gwen in chess as Jen was bored watching them, "Checkmate." Naruto said as Gwen groaned at his Queen took her queen. "That's 257 wins in total for me." He grinned.

"Dang it!" Gwen said as she looked at her remaining pieces, there were barely 5 left and either way they would've been taken in some point.

"Chow time!" Max said as he held a bowl.

"Sweet!" Jen said as she perked up in her seat. "I could eat!" But then when Max showed what they were eating, she turned green. "On second thought, I'm not hungry…"

"The fu…nk is that?" Naruto started as he looked the meal.

"I think…those are worms. Ugh gross!" Gwen also turned green at the thought of eating bugs.

"Mealworms!" Max said as if stating they were juicy burgers. "Hard to find these suckers fresh around the states you know. They're a delicacy in some countries."

"Ugh…no thanks!" Jen said disgusted as she went to open the fridge.

"If they're not good, I got smoke sheep's tongue in the fridge. This summer your taste buds are also going to have adventure!" Max said kindly as Naruto saw one of the mealworms crawling towards him.

"UGH! NO!" Naruto cried out. "That's it! I'm outta here!" He said, getting out of the RV. "I'm gonna find some edible berries!"

"Wait up!" Jen said as did Gwen following.

As soon as they left the RV Naruto and the girls bundle up, "What do you girls got on you right now?"

"I got a half eaten bag of corn chips in my bag pack, three candy bars." Jen said remembering what she brought.

"Rice cakes and some hard candies." Gwen said as she wished to ask her mother for some money.

Naruto smiled, "Okay I think that if we split it and ration it, we're good for a few days."

"But then what?" Gwen said as Naruto showed a golden card.

"That's where _this_ baby comes in." He grinned.

"What is it?" Jen asks.

"My dad told me to use this, since I got all A's on my report card I got forty bucks worth of spending money every week!" Naruto said as the girls look at the card as if it was their savior. "Next rest stop or city, we're buying supplies, we buy on what we all agree deal?"

"Deal!"both cousins say enthusiastically.

The boy chuckled as he noticed something in the sky…did something glow up there?

XXXXXXXXXX

TEN MINUTES

XXXXXXXXXX

Max walked out the RV as he finished the meal worms to see Jen playing on a hand-held device, Gwen on her laptop, and Naruto practicing some martial arts stances, "Who wants to roast marshmallows?"

"Oh me!" Naruto said quickly.

"YES! Finally! Decent food!" Jen cheered.

"Alright after which let's tell some scary stories!" Max said happy that Jen and Naruto are keen to normal camp activities.

"Isn't Gwen's face a scary sight already?" Jen snickered at Gwen who glared at her.

"Oh shut up!" Gwen snapped, throwing a book at Jen's face.

"Oww!"

Jen trembled a bit before running off into the woods, "Jen!" Naruto cried as he saw his best friend running. "Where are you going?!"

Max placed a hand on his shoulder, "Stay here, I'll get her."

"B-But-" Naruto started as Max smiled gently.

"She's fine." He promised as he ran towards the girl.

"Why do you antagonize your family like that?" Naruto asked Gwen who looked at him.

"It's-" Gwen started before closing her laptop, "Look it's just me and Jen are like that. We're like sisters, but we just get into more fights. I'll apologize when she gets here."

"You better mean it too." Naruto said seriously.

Gwen smiled as she nodded, "Fine, I will."

"Good I…" Naruto trailed off as he saw a bright light behind Gwen that was deep into the forest. "I'll…be right back. Nature calls." And with that, he ran off.

XXXXX

A FEW MINUTES

XXXXX

Naruto continued to walk seeing a large light as it was growing larger and larger by the moment. "What's that?" He asked himself as he saw a clearing with an odd crater in the center. Looking around, the blonde shrugged as he continued forward to see a small silver sphere.

The blonde flinched as it opened up to show a belt… "A belt?"

The young man felt the urge to grab it… slowly but surely Naruto reached for it before the belt jumped on him. "Whoa!" Naruto cried as he grabbed the metal object and the fabric crawled around his arm as it started to change. The metal buckle shifted and turned moving towards Naruto's arm before it attached itself like a parasite!

When it was done, Naruto's arm looked like some kind arm blade with a straight line. The blonde didn't waste time as he tried to rip it off, but felt the skin also being pulled. "Ow!" He cried letting go as the device glowed. Looking at his palm he saw a card, "Where did I get _this_?"

Naruto inspected it as he saw it was card that looked like him, but his hair was longer and the head shot of him seem to be him wearing a white robe. "Weird…" Before he can continue to look he noticed smoke above him. "What the-"

"Naruto!"

"WHOA!" Naruto screamed as he saw a fire like monster! It was definitely feminine as the curves of creature show hips and also the chest was well developed as well. The body was bright red with stone substances on her like a body as bright yellow flames were around her, her head was like a skeleton with hollow eyes and her 'hair' was the same flames around her.

"What the heck are you?!" Naruto shouted in surprise. "How do you know my name?!"

"Wait, Naruto! It's me! Jen!"

"!" Naruto gawked in surprise. "Jen?! Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?" He almost demanded.

"That's kind of a long story. What happen to your arm?!"

Naruto looked at his appendage as it was now coated in a silver like substance, "Oh great, I'm a robot!" The blonde said as he noticed behind Jen there was a fire. "You set the forest on fire didn't you." He said so stoically that it was more like a statement rather than an inquiry to his long time friend.

"Okay, that was totally not my fault!"

"...Okay how is it not your fault?" The young ten year old boy said tapping his foot like a parent would when scolding their child.

"Uh well…" Jen trailed off as she tried to think of an answer.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Did you-" Naruto started as his eyes were astonished as he saw a flame next to him. "Did you just spontaneously combusted the air next to me?"

"That was definitely not me!"

"Oh really, then-"

"WATCH OUT!"

"What the-" Naruto turned around to see Gwen.

"Get away from my friend you creep!" Gwen yelled as she had a fire extinguisher.

"Wait, Gwen! That's Jen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?" The orange haired girl said as she looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "Look I know my cousin looks and acts like a monster. But that is not her."

"Will you quit it with the names, nerd?!" Jen cried out as she glared at Gwen.

Gwen eyes widen as she knew that Jen was the only one that called her names like that, "Jen? What happen- WHOA!" The talented girl cried as she Naruto's arm. "What's with the armor?"

"Long story, Isawthiswatch-"

"Thismetalspherehadthis-"

"One at a time!" Gwen cried as both Jen and Naruto started to speak.

"This metal sphere had this belt and it suddenly attached to my arm and now it's stuck there for good." Naruto said as he pulled on it. "It's like a leech, my skin feels like a part of it!"

"Okay that's weird...now you doofus." Gwen said as Jen spoke rapidly.

"Well I saw this meteor, but it wasn't a meteor. It had this watch that grabbed me and I turn into this awesome fire guy, and I was trying to use his powers, which was cool. But started this not-cool mega forest fire!" The girl said waving her arms. But then she realized what she said.

"So you _did_ start that forest fire!" Naruto accused.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Jen panicked.

"You lied to me!" Naruto said childishly as he pouted at Jen.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys!" The three looked as Max came to see them. "Gwen? Naruto? What in Blazes?"

"Good choice of words." Naruto chuckled as Jen waved at Max. "Guess who this spitfire is."

"Hi Grandpa!"

"Jen?!" Max said getting closer to see Jen in her monstrous form. "What happened?"

Before Jen can say more, Naruto sighed as he snaps his fingers, "At the risk of being burn alive, can we at least fix this mess before something else goes wrong?!"

"Right...and how do we do that?" Jen said as Naruto looked at the flames.

"Jen burn more of the forest!" Naruto ordered as the girl/monster gasped.

"You want me to what?!"

"Fight fire with fire!" He quoted. "If anything we can make a firebreak while we're at it too! The lack of oxygen at the right direction will stop this."

"Right that means no flames!" Gwen said as Naruto spit in the air. "Gross!"

"The wind is going south; we need to go there too!" Naruto said as he ran ahead, "Jen follow me!"

"Gotcha!" She cried running with her friend/

The two run towards the part of the forest that wasn't on fire as she shot out flames at the trees, "Let's hope this works!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he toasted a marshmallow on his stick, "Well at least we contained that fire."

Gwen nodded as she saw Max talking to Jen, "And this watch grab onto your wrist?"

"I s-swear it wasn't my fault!" Jen promised catching a marshmallow from Gwen but it burned into a crisp in her hands and ate it. "I swear!" She said as her bone mouth was stick with the gooey marshmallow.

Then Max looked at Naruto's arm, "And this happened to you?"

"Yeah but it was a belt." Naruto explained, "It looked like it was going for my waist but I stopped it with my arm and well…this is the product." He said as the arm was now pink, black, and silver that look like a high-tech gauntlet.

"I believe you guys." Max said as Gwen look at her grandfather with worried eyes.

"Naruto I can find ways to cover that thing up, but what about Jen? Think she's going to stay a monster forever?" She said as Max shook his head solemnly.

"She's not a monster, she's an alien."

…

…

…

"And…how did you come to that conclusion?" Naruto asked slightly weirdout by the claim.

"I-I mean look at her, what else could she be?" Max said as Naruto notice how defensively he was trying to explain his reasons.

"I don't wanna be Heat Lady forever!" Jen cried, "How am I going to play baseball if I char the ball every time I catch a Popfly?"

"I'll think of something!" Naruto announced before-

-BEEP, BEEP, BEEEE~P!-

In bright green light Jen's body was now standing where the flame alien was at, "I'm me again!"

"Aw that's a shame, you were better as barbeque!" Gwen said as Jen resumed to rip off the watch on her wrist!

"Still can't get this thing off!"

"I think it's better for you to stop fooling around with it, until we find out what we're dealing with." Max said as he looked at the direction Jen went, "I'll go check out that crash site. And you guys stay here!"

A few minutes later Naruto was looking at his metal-clad fist as he clinch it as the slot appeared and four more cards came out, "Hello there…"

"HA!"

Naruto jolted as he went on his feet as he went behind the RV to see Gwen holding Jen's right hand, "What happened?"

"Jen messing with the watch." Gwen stated simply as Naruto gave a stern look to Jen.

"Jennifer Lily Tennyson, are you trying to burn us alive?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not! I'm trying to see how this thing works!"

*PI~NCH!*

"Owowowowowow! I'm sowwy!" Jen cried out comically.

"Did your parents drop you as a baby?" Gwen teased as she saw Naruto pinched the girl's cheeks.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he let go.

"C'mon aren't you curious on what this could do? Or what yours can do?" Jen said as she saw Naruto's face which was honestly straight face.

"To be honest, no." He deadpanned.

"Not in the least!" Gwen chimed in.

"...You sure we're related?" Jen asked, definitely weirded out by her cousin lack of interest. "Just listen, if I can figure this out." She started pointing at the watch. "Maybe I can help people, and really help. Not the usually make things worst."

"More like scare them." Naruto deadpanned.

"Actually…what did it feel like being an alien?" Gwen said as Jen smiled at the question.

"It was the coolest thing ever! It was weird but cool!" As she said that the panel on the watch's dial pops up, "I think I figured it out! Let's see if I can do this, just one more time."

"I wouldn't-" Gwen started as Jen hand already went to slam on the dial.

The two kids had to covered their eyes as they were blinded by a bright green light! As it quickly fades away, Jen was now a large orange haired beast with no eyes as it went all fours. Its mouth had large teeth as it drool.

"Eww, this one is uglier than you are normally!" Gwen said repulsed by the creature.

"No eyes." Naruto stated as he look around the beast. "Are you blind?"

Gwen smiled as she looked at her stick, "This is going to be fun…" Slowly and quietly she went around the alien's back and was about to swing at it.

However the beast tilted its neck as it's gills moved and jumped away from the strike as Gwen fell down from the miss hit.

"Huh…Jen's senses are more sensitive when being this alien." Naruto commented.

"So it's not a total wash." Gwen said as she stood back up in time for Jen to kick dirt at her. "Quit it!"

"Heh, she's like a Wild Mutt." Naruto chuckled.

*SLUURP!*

Gwen smiled as Naruto faced was lick by the large tongue from the girl, "Really?"

"At least you're right about the mutt part." Gwen said.

However Wild Mutt quickly left as it dashed towards the forest, "Jen, I'm telling grandpa that you turn into an alien and went running in the forest when he told you not to!"

"...I don't think he said all of that." Naruto said as Gwen glared at him. "Just saying…"

"Let's just go before she gets into more trouble." Naruto grumbled before running after Jen.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Gwen called out, following him as they search for Jen to find nothing.

"Great we lost her." Naruto sighed as he looked around to find something to track Jen.

"Can't your arm do something?" Gwen asked as she grabbed the metal piece of tech.

Naruto groaned from the arm pulling, "Ow, that kinda hurts!"

*Tch*

"Hmm?" Gwen looked down on the floor to see some of the cards Naruto had. The young girl looked at them and noticed the odd pictures of Naruto wearing different clothing or having different hair color. "What are these?"

"I dunno they came from my arm." Naruto said as he looked at Gwen who looked at his arm intently. "Is something wrong?"

"You have some kind of arm scanner. Like those machines for taking credit cards… I wonder…" Gwen spoke as she looked at the side of the card that had a silver line. "Naruto hold still."

"Why?"

Gwen quickly swiped the card as the arm suddenly started to glow as the card went down and voice said,

 **R-R-R-REMNANT!**

Naruto's arm glowed bright blue covering the area like Jen's did. As it died down, Gwen looked in amazement as she saw a Naruto she never saw.

He was older probably by five years than she was, wearing an elegant white robe with a hood over his head, "This is so cool…" Naruto said in a slightly deeper voice, "Wha-? Is this my voice? I sound like a teen."

"You _are_ a teen!" Gwen said taking out a make-up mirror to show Naruto his face.

"Weird I…" The blonde started before he sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Like wet dog…" Naruto simply said as he touched the ground. "I feel heavy footsteps like 200 pounds worth."

Gwen watched as Naruto went back up as he touched a tree nodding and murmuring to himself. "It's like he's a hunter or something." Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto sprint forward with incredible speed. "Hey wait up!"

However Naruto couldn't hear her as he dashed. His sight was now dark with golden footsteps or scratches on the trees and ground. ' _Odd, it's like I have some kind of sixth sense…' he_ thought as saw huge glowing figure. "Bingo…" He said, but was blinded quickly by a green light as he closed his eyes to halt the stinging sensation! "Ugh!" He cried as he opened one eye after it lost its pain, to now see a large robot getting closer to Jen.

Taking a step back, he bent his knees and jumped forward into the air, dropping on it, causing the metallic object to look like a smashed up bottle cap. "Sorry for dropping in?" The blonde said as he gave an odd face. "Why did I have the urge to make a bad pun?"

"Hehe good one though." Jen said as she stood up dusting her skirt from any dust and grime on it. She smiled slightly wider when seeing her cousin also coming, "Never thought I'd say this but am I glad to see you." However the girl just looked shock, realizing Naruto's height and clothing. "Uhh what's with the bathrobe?"

Naruto shrugged, as he looked himself puffing out his chest, "It looks great to me!"

*BOOOOOM~!*

The three look to see the robot explode as they looked at each other, "All agree to head to the Rust-bucket?"

"Aye~!"

XXXXX

Naruto and Jen were sitting down as Max spoke, "I was worried that you might get unwanted attention from that watch. Which is why I told you not to use it."

Jen looked down in slight shame, "I just wanted to learn more about It." she said before pointing at Naruto. "But what about him? He's been stuck longer than I was Wildmutt."

"Wild what?" Max asked in confusion.

Naruto, who had his hood spoke, "Alien name for the orange mutt she had." He said with a grin.

"Why are you so happy?" Gwen asked, with a raised eyebrow, intrigued by Naruto's demeanor

"Why not? I feel great! I feel older too, so now I get to boss you around." Naruto chuckled.

"You're still 10 years old like Jen and I!" Gwen pointed out.

"Not in _this_ form I'm not." He argued. "Oh, I'm gonna have _so~_ much fun."

Max chuckled as he patted the older boy's head, "As much as I want to teach you to drive, it's better to change you back to normal. We don't know what kind of side effects being in this form can have on you."

"R-Right…" Naruto nodded as he looked at his gauntlet. "I don't see anything to reverse this. Gwen do you see something?"

"Nothing I can see…" She said looking at the card she used. "Maybe swiping it again can turn you back?" She said, swiping the said card.

"Wait, what are you-" Naruto got out, but before he could say anything else, Naruto glowed and…went back to normal. "Dang it…I _really_ want to be older again…"

"Huh but you're arm is still there." Jen said looking at object. "Too bad that can't hide."

Max nodded as touched the metal clad limb, "It seems so…by the looks of it, I doubt covering up is going to do much."

"How am I going to spend my life with a robot arm?" Naruto started as he sat down. "Ugh I wish it can… I dunno become some kind of device?"

 **Authorization Approved. Please select your preference.**

"Did…that thing just talk?" Jen said with a startled look.

"You got me." Gwen said with equal surprise.

"Uh…Camera Mode?" Naruto said confused, unsure of how to proceed.

 **Camera Mode Selected.**

At that point, the arm shifted from the shoulder slowly retracted and headed to the head as it slowly created a black and pink camera. Slowly the camera floated and created a strap that went around Naruto's neck as it rested on his chest.

 **Acceptable?**

Naruto nodded at that.

"Hey try to take it off!" Jen said as she went in front of Naruto to help pull it off...but the camera won't move. "Ugh it's so heavy!"

Naruto took into his hands and removed it, "I don't feel anything. So long!" Naruto said as he threw it to the floor. However no sound came, the young man looks in his hand that it still held the camera. "Thought so…I'm still attached to it."

"Seems like it likes you," Max chuckled.

"Hmm, well at least I can blend in…" Naruto said as he looks through his camera. "Huh it actually works."

 _Snap!_

Jen and Gwen blinked as they saw spots, "That's a powerful flash…"

"And a perfect disguise," Max pondered. "Plus, you can take pictures of your adventures with us."

"Yeah, but I wonder what's up with me in the cards?" He said looking at the five cards.

"We can figure that out later. For now, let's get out of here." Max suggested.

"Wait…" Jen said as she heard something, "Turn up the radio volume."

Gwen nodded as she turn it up, " _We have a robot attacking a campsite, if y'all are near the national park we strongly recommend that you avoid getting near there for your own safety."_

"So much for getting out of here." Naruto sighed. "Alright, where is it?"

"Wait," Max started as he looked at them. "Do you two know how to use your powers?"

"I guess click this button and the face pops up, then I have to choose the lucky girl to be my hero." Jen said with a grin.

"I just have to scan my card when it's on my arm." Naruto explained as Max sighed with a smile full of mirth. "You guys aren't going to budge on this right?"

"No. Let's go find that robot."

XXXXX

CAMPSITE

XXXXX

The group arrived to see giant large robot standing and destroying the cars.

"Okay, not what I would expect of a big giant robot you'd see in monster thrillers, but it'll do." Naruto said?

"So what butt kicking alien should I choose?" Jen said activating her watch. "Hmm, this one looks strong!"

Naruto smirked as he chooses a random card and threw in the air as the camera shifted to his arm and quickly became a gauntlet again.

"It's Hero Time!" Jen said as she slams her hand on the watch.

Naruto smiled as the card landed perfectly into the scanner as it cried out.

 **R-R-R-RYOUGI!**

As the respected lights died out, Naruto stood there now wearing a blue kimono and red jacket over it. In his right hand was sheath katana, the odd thing was his hair. It was jet black!

As for Jen she turned into an alien composed of durable pale green crystals. She sported two crystal shards on her back and has a sharp point on her head. She has a uniform which is black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the symbol other the watch is. Her body was shaped like a mature super model figure with her chest slightly larger than what she had."Weird...my eyes feel itching." Naruto groaned as he blinked.

"Ohh, I look like a woman!" Jen said looking at her body, her curvy body.

"Just take out that robot, will ya?" Gwen groaned in disdain.

"What's wrong? Jealous of my new looks?" Jen teased.

"Uh no! Stop acting like- WATCH OUT!" Gwen cried as a car was thrown into Jen's crystallized alien form. Naruto was watching as he was already a few feet away from Jen's car crashing...into her.

"Yo, still alive?" The young man asked as he saw a crystal edge poking out from the rubble.

Jen smiled as she got out of the metal death trap, "Alright that's beyond cool!"

The dark haired teen quickly dodged a metal claw as he took the sheath from the katana, "My turn!" He said as the sword wielder slashed off the metal object with ease. "A good death…" Naruto softly spoke in a feminine voice.

"Dibs!" Jen cried as she cut more metal claws while recklessly charging in.

The Uzumaki threw his katana at the robot's lower part as it exploded causing it to fall on its middle section almost simulating a crawling motion.

 _*BOOOOOOM~!*_

Naruto sighed noticing the blade that he threw was coming towards him from the explosion, he didn't move except his arms to spread them apart.

"No!" Jen said tackling Naruto as she blocked the hit! "Gah!" She looked to her side, surprised to see the sword crack on her crystal body. The young Tennyson looked down to see Naruto's apathetic look. "What's wrong?"

"..." Naruto eyes widened as he shook his head. "I think… this might be a side effect." He said standing up. He slowly took off the top of his kimono and cracked his neck, "Alright let's do this!"

He quickly grabbed his katana as he dashed forward blocking a few red lasers from the robot's eyes, "Geh!" he grunted with difficulty from the powerful shots. "A little help here would be nice!"

Jen nodded as she looked at her fingers and smirked, bringing her arms forward. Her hands changed into sharp pointed tips as it shot out diamond shards at the robot's eye successfully stopping the lasers from attacking Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he turned back smiling at Jen, "Thanks- why do feel taller than I do?" Naruto said as he looked to see he was being held by black claws from the robot's large hands. "Sisdammit…wait why did I say that? Oh whatever!" He said before he slashed the fingers off. Causing him to fall to the ground as the robot swiped at him with its black claws. But Naruto saw this and jumped up high enough for those down below to see a silhouette of him. "TAKE! THIIIIIIIS!" He shouted, bringing the katana down on the robot's head, stabbing it deep and even twisting the katana for good measure. "A good death is its own reward." He silently muttered as his eyes glared at the mechanical weapon as he jumped away. "Need some help!"

Jen ran towards Naruto as she jumped to grab him, "That was the coolest thing ever!"

The boy smiled as he saw the machine twitching before exploding as everyone was silent from the duo.

"Alright!" Gwen cheered as she jumped up.

"Way to go Jen-" Max stopped as he saw the other people looking at him oddly. "Uh, Diamond Headed Girl! And you too Samurai Kid!"

"Oh yeah who's bad!?" Jen cried jumping up as if she won a super bowl, but stopped to see Naruto's raising an eyebrow at her antics then see Max and Gwen face-palming at her childishness.

"Let's just get out of here, shall we?" Naruto proposed.

"Uh…yeah, our work here is done!" Jen said sheepishly before the two of them ran off.

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Rustbucket…

Naruto looked at the mirror Gwen was showing him, "This form is odd… not only my hair is naturally black, but it seems my demeanor and way of talking is beyond what I usually prefer." He said expertly causing Jen to tilt her head in confusion.

"The who with my hair what?" Was all she can intelligently say.

"He is saying that he isn't himself." Max said looking at Naruto. "By the looks of it, he also seems to be well trained."

"How do you think so?" Naruto inquired, as he seems interested in his best friend's grandfather understanding.

"That sword you used wasn't anything hint for amateur swordplay nor how you were so detached with yourself with fighting." The old man said with a serious look. "It seems that when using some of the forms…it makes you act like the Naruto in the pictures. So maybe to use them correctly, you act a bit like them."

"You mean…like split personalities?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm seems logical…" Naruto started as he spoke but realize something. "Hold on, someone give me a question."

"Why?" The girls asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Testing a theory." He answered as Jen and Gwen had a moment to think on it.

"Come on, give me anything!" Naruto said with a glare.

"Okay, uh…what is the meaning of life?" Jen asked.

"Hmm…nothing, try something more personal." The former blonde said, as he seems more agitated as the time went by.

"Uh...oh, who do you got a crush on!" Jen said once more as Naruto face blushed to insane levels.

"LEAVE MY LOVE FOR ONEE-SAMA ALONE!" He screamed as the trio just blinked at his answer. "Ugh, hold on!" Naruto pleaded as he took out the card and swiped it to return to normal. "Okay…I realized something…"

"That you have mental problems?" Gwen teased as Naruto nodded.

"Well that Naruto…I don't have split personalities, I have their mind and my working in tandem…I think." He said as he looked at Jen. "Say that same question again."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Jen said slightly confused as Naruto blush meekly.

"Uhh…Mokoto from Love Hina." Naruto blushed, "Uh…" He stopped as the smile on his face meant one thing. "Whenever I change into them, I have their memories and personalities, that's why I was so carefree as the white robed me and uncaring as the dark hair me! It seems to snap whenever I return to me...at least for the moment."

"I see." Max pondered thoughtfully. "In any case, I suspect that both of you will learn more about your powers during summer vacation."

"I'd rather not." Naruto said as he held his camera. "I just want to hang out with Jen, and probably do some time as hero."

"Me too, this is going to be the best summer!" Jen said as she and Naruto high-fived.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where are Jen and Naruto?" Max said as he and Gwen were spending all morning packing up.

"What's up guys!?" A black and blue alien appeared before them in an instant.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gwen freaked out, landing on her butt. "What is that?!"

"Come on Gwen it's me!" she said as the two look at the semi-armored Velociraptor creature. She has black wheels on her feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of her head unknown. Suddenly the visor does come up, one can see that she has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of her eyes. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. "Whoo, this guy moves fast! I just took care of some business and also got some snacks!" Jen leaned into her cousin to whisper the last part.

"So where's Naruto?" Max asked as he suddenly heard a loud roaring sound when a large motorcycle came crashing in front them!

"Where did you-?" Gwen said startled as Naruto pointed upwards.

"Magic~!" He declared as the blonde got off his bike. Naruto was now wearing a black trench coat wearing red ring, "Hey guys, look this one comes with a Ring and a Bike!" he said before swiping his card to revert back to normal. "Mmh, nothing like exercising can beat my mornings!"

Max chuckled as Jen in her speedster form finished the packing and it timed out just as she was about to run, "Hehehe, looks like this might be a fun summer after all." Gwen giggled at the duo.

"Wait…where did you two go?" Max asked as Jen and Naruto gave sinister smiles at each other.

XXXXX

"Uh Cash?" A geeky looking boy asked the bully.

"What?"

"How'd we get here?" He asked as the bully groaned as they were hanging from a tree branch via underwear.

"It happened so fast…" He cried as he waved at the cars. "HEY HELP!"

CHAPTER END

 _ **Azure King: I all hope you enjoy this, as you all read Naruto has the power of Decade to an extent, instead of becoming Kamen Rider Decade to use other past rider powers. Naruto has the power to use ALL of his different counterparts. In this story, you will see some of the Naruto's from my past fics like you did now. And others that will be exclusive to this story and as you can see Ben is genderbend…why? Cause I want to HAHAHA.**_

 _ **Azure Queen: Actually he has good reason to for once.**_

 _ **Azure King: O-Oww…anyway this is a harem as usually, Naruto x Jen (Jennifer) Tennyson x Charmcaster x Four Secret girls.**_

 _ **For now it would be Naruto x Jen until Alien Force, I hope you can figure it out who they are because they are going to be great additions.**_

 _ **Please Review and enjoy my other works.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AzureKing: Happy Birthday to...ME~! Hello everyone it's mass update...well as much as I can lol. Please enjoy it.**_

 _ **Azure Queen: Please leave reviews for this great day!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

Naruto was smiling as he look at his photos, "Good thing that Orochimaru-san, taught me some tricks with old style cameras."

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as she looks at the photos.

"Oh well, it seems this thing uses old film rather than being digital, so after a few trials and errors, I managed to show out photos like this old one." He said passing a photo of Jen and Gwen looking dazed. "See? Came out perfectly almost better than the digital."

"Wow…" Gwen awed as she nodded, "So how are the other cards?"

The boy shrugged, "Didn't try, unlike Jen who's been using them every night."

Gwen snorted as she went to the fridge, "Yeah, but at least she's actually training. Something that's surprising."

"Yeah, any soda left in there?" Naruto asked as Gwen shook her head.

"No, looks like Grandpa Max has sparkling water."

The blonde groaned out in agony, "Balls! Looks like we need to get some supplies… get Jen and… actually where is she?"

"Yeah, she stepped out to…" Gwen said, before both looked each other with a deadpan look, as Max came.

"Jen's in trouble! There's an arson caused by robbers!"

Naruto sighed as he activated his gauntlet, "Time to find a new me!" he said throwing a card into the air is it landed into the slot.

 _ **F-F-F-FAIZ!**_

The young boy smiled as he disappeared into a white flash and now he was a young adult, "Heh," He chuckled as he looked at Gwen, "What do you think?" However, before she can say anything the van suddenly stopped as Naruto fell into the bathroom, "UGH COME ON~!"

"Jen! The fire was a diversion!"

Naruto kicked open the door and rushed outside to see the fire based alien, or what Jen called… "Heatblast, what the hell are you doing?" He asked grabbing the girl-alien then threw her in the van, "Come on!" As Naruto jumped in, Max pressed the pedal, chasing after the criminals, "C'mon Jii-san! Can't this crappy thing go any faster?!"

Max smirked at Naruto, "Well it seems this version of you is less polite."

"Stow it!" The blonde growled as he smelled… burnt meat? "Oh…" He deadpanned when seeing Jen's body burning the seat.

"I knew I should've bought those asbestos seat covers." Max sighed knowing it would be time for a mechanic to fix that problem.

"Better not, Bruce says that those things cause diseases…" Naruto said as he looked at himself.

"Sorry… I can't help it, I'm hot~!" Jen cried as Naruto chuckled.

"Yes you are~" He said with a wink… before doing a double-take, "Wait what?"

SPPSSSSSSSSTTTTT~!

Jen flames died out as she was hit with white foam from a fire extinguisher courtesy from Gwen, "Ten aliens and you chose to be the one with a hot butt?"

"Jealous~?" Jen said posing into a sexy stance as Jen spritz her once more.

"Old man, I got this!" Naruto said as he took out a white phone, tapping three buttons he smirked as he heard.

" _Standing by…_ " The phone said as Naruto gained a white belt around his waist,

"HENSHIN~!"

Gwen and Heatblast watched as Naruto's body started glowing as blue purple-ish lines went around him and now wore white armor, " _Let the game begin!"_ The boy said as he opened the door, "Psyga Flying Attacker!" Naruto yelled as his back was now connected to a large bulky jetpack.

"Whoa!" Heatblast said as she saw Naruto flying, "That's awesome~!"

The white armored hero flew until he held onto the grip to press a button, "Bang~" He said as blue energy hit the car's back wheels causing it to flip over. The blonde floated down as Max parked the car where Heatblast already ripped the door open.

"Alright punks, you going to fight and get a permanent sunburn or just stand there and wait for the cops?" Jen said cracking her knuckles.

"I suggest you do it, my partner is a bit on the hot head side." Naruto said appearing before them in his Psyga suit. " _After all… you're only human…_ '

Jen/Heatblast look at Naruto oddly, "What's with that? It sounded like someone said it to you."

"Well it didn't~!" He said almost pouting as he cross his arms.

"Hmph, you choose the wrong day to be bad!" Jen said as Naruto looked at her when hearing the warning siren. And in a red flash… there stood Jen as her normal form.

Naruto sighed as he saw the idiots turn around, "Hey it's just a kid!" However the white armored teen stood in front holding a tonfa. "N-Never mind!" He said turning back to the wall. He turned his head towards Jen, "Girl get behind me now."

She nodded before pointing a finger at the two robbers, "You got lucky!"

"JEN!"

"Sorry~!" She whined out.

"Freeze!"

Naruto raised his hands up as he spoke, "Easy, I am a representative of the law just as you gentlemen." The armored teen said when watching the cops arrest the robbers, a stern looking man approached him.

"We appreciate it, sir. I'll be sure to thank you sir…"

Naruto picked up Jen like piece of luggage as he spoke, "Fa-... Psyga. Don't worry, I work in the shadows...don't expect me much here." He said before flying away…

LINE BREAK

"Ugh…" Jen cried over in the bathroom as Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry… didn't know the jetpack was powerful. Guess the armor was a cushion or something." Naruto said as Max looked at his belts. "So anything?"

"Besides these things making actual calls and making armor appear out of nowhere… they're safe enough." The elderly man said handing Naruto his belts.

"Cool, thanks Jii-san." The boy said as he looking at the phone, "Weird…" Naruto announced, "I wonder…" After typing in some nodes Naruto placed the phone next to his ear.

" _Honey?"_

The boy blinked as he looked stunned, "Huh, multi-dimensional phone calls…" Naruto smiled as he spoke, "Ah wrong number."

" _Oi~! Ice and Galatea are-"_

"Do not care… Faiz time~!" Naruto said before throwing himself on the floor folding his arms behind his head.

"Wake up!"

"OW!" Naruto cried as he rubbed the right side of his head. "Dude!" He said looking at Gwen, "Little brat!"

"Sheesh, what crawled up your butt?" Gwen said losing her patience from Naruto.

The blonde just glared at her before Max patted his head, "C'mon take off that form."

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto sighed with a pout, quickly sliding a card into his metal arm, and reverted back to his ten year self, "Whoo… I feel… more happy."

"What is with that, dude?" Jen said after finishing throwing up.

Naruto looked at the card and frowned, "I think… he was hurt… and he doesn't know how to really trust others…"

"How come?" Jen said taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Girls… used him and other saw him as meal tickets… and I WAS SICK OF IT!" Naruto slammed his hand on the table making Jen and Gwen jumped. He looked shock before shaking his head, "Sorry… I feel… feel that I can still feel what he was thinking about."

"Looks like that Naruto has some things he has to handle." Max sadly said, feeling bad for that version of Naruto to have such prejudice towards others.

"Okay so that's four forms I unlocked and I have six more to go." Naruto gently said before…

*Thud*

"NARUTO!" Jen cried as she saw Naruto collapse so quickly.

"Grandpa Max is he-?"

The man quickly rushed to Naruto's body before smiling, "Not to worry, he just seems to be tired. That armor takes a toll on his body, so he'll be fine in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN LOCATION

XXXXXXXXXX

A video of Naruto transforming into Ryougi and Remnant forms was on a loop as a hooded teen smiled darkly, "Finally I found him… my power will return!" Pulling a blue gun he loaded a card similar to Naruto's own cards and slammed the cartridge as it glowed and showed a katana with flames hologram,

" _H-H-HELL SAMURAI~!"_

In front of the teen was a bandaged man wearing a purple robe, "Heh, who am I going to kill?"

"His name is Naruto… find him…" The teen said showing a picture of Naruto and Jen, "Kill him and rip that arm off with the Trans-Dimensional Linker."

"Got it… after all… the flames of hell will be his gateway to the underworld." The man laughed as he vanished in a trail of flames.

XXXXXXXXXX

MEGA-MART

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh… I feel so sick…" Naruto complained holding frozen salmon in a bag on his head.

Jen smiled at him, "Heh, just be glad you're A'OK~!"

The blonde kid smiled as he nodded, "Thanks, so what are we getting?"

"Well~" Jen said looking at the cereal section, "I have a thought~"

"No." Naruto deadpanned.

"Wha-? I didn't say why-"

"You want a Gold Sumo Slammer card and want me to buy as much as cereal." Naruto said as Jen looked embarrassed, pushing her index fingers cutely and looking up shyly.

"Please~?"

…

…

…

"Dang it…" He said grabbing her hand to the section, "Just one and you have to share it." He said sternly as Jen nodded and played with her green watch.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said grabbing her head.

"I was going to Hero up and check if one had X-ray-" Jen started before turning pale in fear as a dark aura was surrounding Naruto. "...Never mind I'll check the old fashioned-"

"Here." Naruto pushed a box to her chest, "I bet my portion of the money next week. That box has a Gold card."

"Sweet!" Jen said knowing Naruto's luck was never wrong, save for tests.

"Alright let's get some real food to dodge Max's cooking." Naruto said as he and Jen were on shopping duty while Gwen was 'convincing Max to make real food and distraction.'

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" The boy hummed as he grabs a nice piece of Cuban bread. "What is it?"

"Why are you helping me be a Hero?" The green dressed girl asked as Naruto looked at his hand.

"You're my best friend. Besides you just make trouble without me." He said with a smirk as Jen looked deflated from the reason.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" She replied but noticed Naruto stopping.

"But… I want to spend time with my best friend and what's more fun than being a couple of touring heroes?" He said looking back to see Jen smiling at him while walking, before she also grabs the cart.

Giving an adorable smile she nodded, "Yeah~!" She said before turning to a snack corner. "Alright let's stock up on cookies, gummies, and-"

BOOM~!

"Aw man~" The girl whined as she saw the giant monster- GIANT MONSTER!? "Whoa, who orders the extra large frog legs?"

"That's just bad." Naruto chuckled as he and Jen ready their transformation devices. "Time to see the new me!"

"It's Hero Time~!"

Slipping in a new card and slamming a hand on the dial, they created two large lights as they changed forms. Naruto's body changed as a white robe was over his body, "Remnant!" He called out as two hidden blades came out from his sleeves. "Damn I thought I'd place a blank card."

Jen though body was now taller, red-skin, wearing a slim and lean body with light muscles. She had four arms, and four yellow colored eyes. The alien/human wore a black skin tight shirt that show her C-cup breasts and wore skin-tights shorts. "FOUR-ARMS!" She roared out and smile, "Sweet~ I love this new one!"

"A humanoid like the Faunus back home." Remnant Naruto mused before looking back at the frog. "Let's cook something for old man Max." He said running towards the creature dodging a long tongue. "Gross~!"

"Behold the genius of I, Doctor Animo~!"

"Huh?" The two kid heroes said as they saw a white haired, slightly green skin man on top of the frog.

"Nothing will stop me from getting what I deserve! Mark my words" He vowed ignoring Naruto and Jen's forms. "Today I will make history… or should I say PRE-history!?"

"Yeah fuck that!" Naruto said pointing his hand in front of the Frog. "Rasengan Bullet!" He shouted as his robe glowed blue before a single oval of energy hit the being. "Jen get down!" He said rolling away as the girl look at her friend.

"What?"

BOOOM~! SPLISH~!

The girl/alien right side was totally covered in green slime, "Let it be known… that I will never feel clean even with a hundred baths." Jen comically shivered.

"Edgar!" Animo cried before putting on a odd helmet in the shape of two antennas as he shot a red beam at the pet store, hitting a hamster and parakeet.

"Oh c'mon! That was not cool!" Jen cried out.

"Ahh… Jen?" Naruto said tapping her shoulder.

"What?!"

"I don't think that was meant to kill…" Naruto deadpanned back up and into Jen's field of vision, slightly confusing the girl watching her friend back up.

"Why are you-"

"Turn around."

"Why… Oh… oohh…." She deadpanned when saw a hamster… that was nearly big as a sanden and the parakeet as the size of a pterodactyl.

"Yep…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Get them my pets!" The crazed doctor yelled as Jen grab the hamster with her four arm's but still was moved back slightly.

"Jen!" Naruto cried before the bird charge at him, "Whoa!" He cried as the bird held his arms in its sharp talons. "Ugh that hurts!"

"Jen, Naruto!" Max cried as he enter to the battle. "What's going on?!"

"Ow, crazy doctor!" Naruto started before slicing the foot off the bird. "This is why I don't want a pet, too much work!" He sighed taking off his hood.

"ARGH!" Jen cried twisting her back to preform a German suplex on the creature. "Whoo, those wrestling shows paid off!"

"You brats!"

"Hey you're the one attacking us!" Naruto snapped. "Why go after us anyway?!"

"I will turn Washington D.C, into Washington BC!" The man yelled as the one-foot winged creature grab him to fly away.

"That's not really a straight answer…" Naruto deadpanned.

"I think he gave a hint at least." Gwen smirked as Max nodded.

"Yeah, shopping's over we got to head to wherever that man's heading." The elderly person said as Jen balked at the news.

"B-But about my Suma Slammer card?" she said holding the box Naruto got her.

"You know how impossible to get a single gold card in one of those?" Gwen rolled her eyes, "You need like a year's worth of Good luck for that."

"That's where I come in." Naruto chuckled.

"What?" Gwen looked at Naruto confused. "C'mon, there's no possible way that-"

"I GOT IT!" Jen cheered.

"Wha-"

"I picked it out." Naruto grinned as he grab Jen's hand, "Come on let's go!"

"Wait you need to pay for that!" The manager said… before being hit with dozen's of coins. "Thank you!"

LINE BREAK

"Ahh, it feels like the good old days!" Max said with a happy smile as Gwen raised an eyebrow as Naruto shuffled his cards.

"What kind of Plumber were you?" She asked wondering how does being plumber made Max felt so happy.

"Uh, uhh, a darn good one!" He stuttered before shifting his head towards Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that next card I draw is something blank, I need to expand my abilities." The young blonde said as Jen gushed over her new card.

"Ehehehehehe… I'm never selling this card ever~!" She cooed, cuddling the card as if it were a baby.

"Officially… disturbed…" Gwen deadpanned.

"Yeah maybe I shouldn't have given that card." Naruto said before feeling something. "What the heck?"

"Something wrong?" Jen asked as Naruto seem off.

"No, Gwen any news?" The Dimensional shifter asked for the orange haired girl.

"Not yet." She shook her head. "Wait, look at this, it turns out he was a pretty smart scientist, before he wasn't able to win a prize for his theories and studies." She said before looking at Jen, "Sounds familiar huh?"

"Yeah sounds like the guy alright. But how will he turn everything into the Jurassic Period?" Naruto wondered.

"Wait, the Natural History museum!" Jen said as the others look in shock at her, she blushed, "I like dinosaurs…" she pouted.

"The Smithsonian Museum,huh? That does like the ideal place." Max pondered before nodding. "Alright buckle up kids. This is going to get bumpy." He said before stepping on the pedal.

*VROOOOOOM!*

"GOT YA!"

"What!?" Naruto turn his head to see a teen coming from the window and-

"OH SHI-"

LINE BREAK

"M-My head…" Jen cried as she got up from...the fridge? "How did I-?"

"Yeah Jii-san really put the pedal to the metal…" Naruto groaned.

"Sorry, that was me." A new voice said as the teen saw upwards to show a shadowy figure, "You and me Blondie...we're gonna fight." He said as he pulled up Gwen from the side, "Or she loses her head."

"Wait what?!" Jen said in surprise.

"Let her go!" Max demanded

"W-Who are you?" Naruto said stun at the man's actions.

"Heh...you should know…" The man said before using his free hand to undo his bandages, "Because… we're the same guy!"

"T-Two Naruto's?" Jen said slightly shaking at the sight of a severely burned Naruto.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not gonna let you harm my friend!" Naruto said, getting his gauntlet ready.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The burn teen said placing the steel sword on Gwen's neck. "Hands where I can see them."

"Gh!"

"Do as he says Naruto." Max said.

"Naruto no, we can take him!" Jen said about to switch the dial.

"Guy's just go, Animo needs to be stop." The orange haired girl said although shake in slight fear. "Please!"

"If I stay...will you let her go?" The blonde ten-year old asked his older self.

"Heh, sure I promise. As long as you keep yours."

"Fine." Naruto said. At that point the older teen shoved Gwen to them.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Max asked.

"I-I'm fine." Gwen nodded before looking at her friend. "Naruto, don't do this, I think he really wants to kill you!" She yelled as the boy held his grip tighter, "Ow!"

"I already know that." Naruto frowned.

"First-" The burn Naruto said jumping off the tipped over van, "We stand apart." He orders taking a twenty feet from the van.

Climbing out of the van Naruto stood in front of it, "Now what?"

"This!" The burn Naruto threw Gwen to the side as he gave Naruto a katana, "Now use your Ryougi form, I want to see which style is better."

"Fine…" Naruto sighed as he slip in his card, "Guys go on ahead, I'll meet you up later."

"But-" Jen said.

"Jen, let's go." Max said. "He's got this."

The trio left as the two Naruto's were standing in front of each other, "First thing...who are you and why are you attacking me?" The younger Naruto said slipping in his Ryougi card in his arm.

 _ **R-R-R-RYOUGI!**_

"I already told you. We're one and the same."

"Cut that bullshit! I want a proper answer!"

The purple kimono wearing Naruto sighed, "Fine I owe you that much, you, that is another version of you, summoned me while my sensei was teaching me how to be most powerful Samurai. Now I get a chance to fight one of lost Ryougi's members, you guys were renowned as demons in the way of sword!"

"And you called me out just to see which of us is stronger?!"

"Heh, yeah, you killed mine." The kimono wearer said softly, "While I do hate you...I want to see if I deserve to live." Turning around he continued, "I mean I don't give a shit- oh crap!" He said bring out his katana to parry a slash from the dark haired Naruto. "You *chuckles* son of a bitch!" The Burned version of Naruto laughed. "You got me to monologue!"

"Dammit." The transformed Naruto growled. "Nee-sama will kill me for missing that chance."

"Shut it! I'm gonna end this now!" The samurai version of Naruto growled.

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

*CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!*

The two quickly got into a sword fight now moving from their spots as they each try to kill each other.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Yes! YES! That's it! This is what I crave for!"

"You're a sick bastard!" Naruto growled.

"But that's what you're also are! I'm you, the potential that you can become!" The craze dark Naruto yelled as he brought down a heavy slash. "You hear me!? You can become as a monster like me!"

"I am not a monster, Onee-sama wants me to be a hero!" He said kicking the man's stomach, walking towards the man's body. "I won't let you interfere in my dreams to see her in the Throne of Heroes."

"Hahahahahahaha! Is that what really that matters?! Boy you couldn't be more wrong!"

"What do you mean?" The black haired boy said.

"Ryougi's are bloodthirsty fighters, you crave killing. If your sister is really who I think she is, then your dream will never be there. She is no hero or legend." He said lifting himself up, before quickly showing his hand, "Fire!"

BOOM~!

"G..ah…" Ryougi Naruto gasped in pain as he held his stomach, which has huge hole in it. "G-Gunpowder?"

"Heh, burned off my hand, but well worth it. Shishio-sensei can make it better, but I guess that because he has hell flames in him."

"Damn…" Naruto gritted as he fell over. "Jen… Gwen… Jii-san… I'm sorry…" He cried hoping that his death will be-

 _Power Outage for Forms from 10% to 20% is done, Mystic Eyes of Death Perception online~!_

"What?" the crazed Naruto frowned.

Naruto eyes felt on fire but as well as his body, although in the greatest possible way, "Whoo, I never felt so…" He started standing up as the hole was slowly recovering. "Nee-san's eyes...are working again!"

"WHAT?!" the crazed Naruto shouted. "How is this possible?!"

"I don't I have enough energy to do anything but a single slash…" Taking a large step back with his left foot, he crouch down using his right hand to grab his handle of his katana. "One is all I need…"

"Ohhoho? Fine, Shishio may have lost to Kenshin, but this time I will win!" Dark Naruto laughed as he took a defensive stance. "Come at me!"

*SLASH!*

"!"

It was instantaneous. The crazed Naruto didn't know how or when but the moment he took his stance, the young Naruto was already behind him, with his sword out while leaning forward. The young Naruto then straightened himself up as he sheathed his sword.

*CLICK!*

The burned Naruto barely guard the attack, "GEH! GAHHHHHHH~!" He screamed out as he pushed out the blade lifting the sword over his head, "Shishio-sensei's ultimate technique!" Bringing down his sword to his sheath metal tip, striking fast and hard to create a spark, cause the blade to be engulfed in flames. Soon the flames wrapped around and glowed into a rainbow of colors, "

*DON*

 _ **Final Secret Sword, Kagezuchi!**_

 _ **終の秘剣火産霊神**_

' _I won_ ' The dark Naruto said as she saw the raven-haired boy turning around in hopes to block his attack, "Now the finishing- what?" His stance was… something's wrong! He looks down to see he was getting closer to the younger man, without taking a step. "A-A vacuum effect!?" ' _This is the same thing I saw when Master lost…'_

"Sorry, Nee-sama, but I have to break my promise. I have to kill again!" The raven haired Naruto screamed out as he was ready to strike again.

"For he is able escapes the fangs of the dragons...h e will be clawed to death by the sharp hands…" The Burn Naruto said softly, as he felt the blade enter from his right side of the stomach.

"YAHHHHHHHH!"

Lifting the kimono wearing Naruto, the Ryougi teen said with a sad smile, "Sorry, sensei… I wasn't able to be strong even for you… the one who saved me… dad…"

"Naruto!" Jen said running towards them.

 _Powering down the form and resetting to 10% level output…_

"Dah…" The young blonde cried holding his stomach. "It still hurts!"

"Naruto!" Jen cried out.

"We're coming!" Gwen called out.

"Heh...you won…" The samurai chuckled as he looked… "Damn I got no legs hahaha~" And it was true Naruto bisected him. "Ahh...forgive me Shishio-sensei…"

"What about Animo?" The child Naruto asked as Jen gave him her shoulder to lift up the boy.

"Took care of him." Jen said. "Though he was still crazy, they put him in a straight-jacket."

"Kid…" The craze samurai said. "Come here…"

"Yeah?" The boy walked with Jen to get closer.

"Someone wants that arm of yours… he summoned me and wanted me to take that back to him." The Samurai said before coughing up some blood.

"Who's after it?"

"Now that would be cheating. Where's the fun in figuring it out for yourself?" He chuckled weakly. "Besides, I like seeing things being blown up in your face."

"Why are you like this?" The child said to see a kind smile from the alternate version of himself.

"My village hated me, but one man… my father saved me. He took me in and trained me in the art of war. I learn from others to become a Samurai, I returned home and became a hero… however _he_ summoned me when I was at my peak." The burn male said holding his sword towards Naruto. "You have earned the title of Flame Bearer… be proud." He informed the younger kid and waited for the boy to take it.

Taking the weapon the burn man smiled before his hand fell down, "Ahh…" He gasped out as he finally passed on. Slowly his body turn into a golden light before turning into glowing motes and…

"A new card?" The young Uzumaki said picking it up, to show the bandage face of, "Samurai Flame Naruto…"

"Huh… neat." Jen said. "But not as cool as my gold Sumo Slam card!"

"Ugh, Jen read the mood." Gwen groaned, smacking her cousin upside the head.

"OW!"

Naruto however just gentle caress the card, "Welcome to the team."

LINE BREAK

"Tch, lost a good card there…" A mysterious figure said looking at the monitor and sighed, "It seems I should wait before striking once more…"

"Oh well, I can wait a bit before taking back my Destroyer of World's title." The male said before taking out his gun once more. "Now which one to choose for the next attack?"

LINE BREAK

"Ahh," Naruto sighed as he open a pack of cereal, "Nothing like a bowl of cereal in the- will you stop holding onto that card?!" He growled as he saw Jen now holding the card in both arms like mother would.

"I ca~n't~ this thing's my baby~!" Jen cooed.

"Ugh… I wish I had the annoying cousin back." Gwen groaned. "This is just plain creepy!"

"Whatever…" Naruto tilted his box and- Instead of cereal it was dozens of Sumo Slammer cards all of them in gold. "Aw man… I paid for nothing?"

Jen looked at her card then at Naruto's…

She looks down at one…

And up towards dozens…

Casually throwing to the side she went to the fridge, "We got any candy left?"

"Nice idea on the fake cards." Gwen smiled at the blonde who was smirking.

"YOU TRAITORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Jen shouted as she jumped on Naruto and the comical brawl began.

"Oh god, not the face not the face!"

…

…

…

"Go back to the face~! Go back to the face~!"

CHAPTER END

 _ **Azure King: Whelp, it seems Naruto has a new enemy, and now has his own trials with his gauntlet. Like Jen someone is coming after him, and things would change.**_

 _ **Please have a great day as will I for my birthday.**_


	3. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM KING

Hello to all of my Fans, I have bad news. My relible old tablet has finally broken down. Many years I have used that thing when I started out before I was actually a bit good in my recent years. But sadly I can't afford a replacement quickly, I need your help in allow me to get a new one as quickly as possible, because many of my chapters and new stories will be delay until my replacement is in my hands. I have created a Paetron page, so if any of you can be kind please send me funds for my new replacement. Until then I will physically write out my works then when I get my new tablet you can be sure that I will update them quickly. The URL is under here and once again even if you don't send any please send the word, so won't let down my fans, you, all of you...because I want to show my words for years to come.

Please head to my profile, to see the link, just delete the spaces and please help if you can.


End file.
